


World Meet Genderbent Percabeth

by NightofFury121



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: Male Annabeth (Andrew/ Andy) and Female Percy.  I might also throw in a few other ships as well.  Yes, this is a major cliche but might as well, am I right?  I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Male Annabeth Chase/ Female Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 44





	1. Nancy Bobofit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the characters.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! If you want there will be another chapter featuring Nancy.

Ugh, this year has been the absolute worst ever! First, my parents put me into therapy for stealing, then they forced me to get a job, and my boyfriend just dumped me for some dumb freshman. I managed to get a job at a local restaurant so I spend my day taking orders of others. The only good thing that came out of my boyfriend dumping me is that now I can flirt with whoever I want and maybe even get a date.

Not that, that ever stopped me before. Now I don't have to sneak behind anyone's back. I may only be 17 but I have a lot of experience with guys already, I learned how to flirt from my mom after all. She flirted with everyone except father but somehow they're still together. For my mom definitely the money and my dad so he has a trophy wife.

As of now, I'm currently waitressing. That's when the door opens and a cute blonde guy walks in. He seems to be with a girl with black hair but that's never stopped me before. Most of the guys leave their girlfriends for me anyway. Guys nowadays don't know how to stay faithful so there should be no problem with a little harmless flirting.

As I go over to the table the girl looks more and more familiar and the guy looks hotter and hotter. I bet that under his T-shirt he has a six-pack. Even if he doesn't he's bound to have some sort of abs, don't even get me started on the muscles that are visible. I bet that the girl is only with him for his muscles and he's probably only with her because of her chest size but he's in luck because mine is bigger.

He'll leave her for me in an instant, well unless they're married which is very unlikely considering the fact that they both look around my age. I think today might just be my lucky day.

As I walk over to the table I make sure to show more cleavage. Just to make sure I get his attention and not her. I'll slip him my number by the end of his meal and he'll call me as soon as he's away from her. I'll be able to make my old boyfriend jealous that he'll break up with his new one and when he comes crawling back I'll say no and continue being with this really hot guy.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"Just a pepperoni pizza please, " the girl says.

"Two cups of water too, please, " hottie says.

"Alright coming right up."

Once I leave the table I'm upset, actually beyond that I'm angry. They barely even looked up at me. Once I left they just continued on with their conversation like I wasn't even there. How rude of them.

When I go back with their drink orders all they do is pause their conversation to say thanks and then when I leave they start it back up again. I can't believe the nerve of some people. Maybe I won't give him my number, I'll deprive him of the chance of ever dating me. Then again it would be great revenge on the girl because after receiving someone's number the girl becomes jealous and that causes the couple to fight and sometimes even break up. Then he'll come here to mope and try and figure out that persons' number and then I'll swoop in and we'll get married and I'll take all of his money. I mean a guy like that is bound to have money and if he doesn't well he'll still be perfect for making others jealous and I can dump him after a few months.

When their order is finally ready I take it out to them. That's really when I start to get ticked. Sure it's what most people usually do but with a hottie, he needs to pay attention to me and only me not her.

"What's your guys' deal? Why aren't you paying any attention to your server?"

"I didn't realize that everything was about you, Nancy?" The girl says.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Don't you remember 6th grade? You bullied me all because I refused to be your friend and then when you found out that I was poor you bullied twice as hard."

"No way, you're Percy? There's no way. You were ugly back then and now you look like this?"

"So this is the girl that bullied you and Grover?" Hottie asks.

"Yeah, I recognized her the second she came over. I see you're still trying to attract a boy's attention. Have you gotten over your kleptomaniac yet or are you still working on that?"

"Why you. I'll get you back later Jackson. I'll get you back for the fountain and this just you wait."

"What are you going to do? I highly doubt that your shift gets done any time soon and we'll probably never see one another again, at least not anytime soon."

Ugh, she just knows how to get on my nerves so I do the one thing I shouldn't and I punch her in the face. Instead of it actually connecting though she catches it. She catches my wrist and I don't get to punch her. She let's go soon after.

"I'm a lot stronger now Nancy I wouldn't try that besides you really don't need to get fired now do you?"

"Dumb Percy."

I mutter as I walk away. Luckily none of my co-workers saw it and the two decide that they don't want to stay any longer. They pay for their untouched food and ask for a to-go box.

I'm still angry and decide to just forget about him and forget about her. I'll eventually get her back. One day, even if it means taking drastic measures.


	2. Anthony (Tony) Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Avengers.
> 
> This takes place in the future both Percy and Andrew are 27. Andrew owns his own Architecture company and Tony Stark needs a building built.

I usually design my own buildings and get them built in no time but I heard that this company is apparently the best of the best. The name is 'Athena Architecture' it is apparently very cost-effective too. I don't know how good something can be if it comes at a cheap price.

Natasha and Steve were also curious about this new company. Added to the fact that even Nick was skeptical about it, so we all decided to check it out. The CEO and owner of it is some guy named Andrew Chase. Apparently, he was only 24 when he first started his company. There wasn't too much about this kid, he has no history from age 7 to age 12. He also happens to be married to a girl named Perseus Jackson. Her name sounds more like a guy's name than a girl's name and at first, I thought that she was a guy. Apparently, she is one of the best Olympic swimmers that we've had in a long time. Although, she decided to quit for a reason SHIELD doesn't know.

"So what exactly are we looking for with this guy? How'd he even get on SHIELD's watch list?"

"Who knows, SHIELD would think to put a paperboy on its watch list," Steve says.

"You both know that that's not true. SHIELD must think that this guy is a threat of some kind."

"Maybe it's really his wife that we should scope out, I mean have you looked at her record. A wanted criminal at age 12."

"Shut up Tony, you would want to go near anyone with boobs."

"I didn't go after you."

"If you went after Natasha I'm sure you'd be six feet under by now."

"Why'd I get stuck with you two anyway? I understand Natasha but you Steve?"

"Fury probably thought Steve would be good for keeping the peace, we all know how you love to tick off people."

"Me? Get on other people's nerves? No way, I'm reformed."

"In your dreams Tony."

"What about you Miss Super- Spy I'm sure you ticked off a good amount of people?"

"I guess you'll never know and Tony, Steve's right about the six feet under thing and if you screw up today you won't have to worry about a new tower."

"I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

"So if his wife was an Olympic swimmer, why'd she give it up?" Steve asks.

"Who knows, maybe she wanted to spend more time with her husband or she could be pregnant."

"Highly unlikely, she's probably won enough Olympic medals that she doesn't have to work anymore and with how popular her husband is, the two of them are probably set for life."

"I'm going to have to go with Natasha's guess on this because neither one of the two had much money when they first got married so they obviously didn't marry for money reasons."

"How much of the file did you read Steve?"

"All of it like we were supposed to."

"You really are do-gooder aren't you Capsicle?"

"Tony we were all supposed to read the whole file and not have FRIDAY trim it down to the interesting parts only."

Our conversation must have taken a while because soon enough Natasha is telling us we're here.

"I'll go first since I have experience with these kinds of business deals."

"Whatever Stark. Steve and I will be in the room with you, don't say anything that will get us kicked out. If you do you'll regret it."

"He won't kick us out, I'm still ahead of him in everything and way richer. If he kicks me out he'll risk getting a bad review and no one ever going there again and his business is ruined."

"Let's try not to let it get to that point."

When we enter, I look at the design of the building. The outside was magnificent, but of course, my tower is better. The inside of the building looked even better than the outside. We went up to the lady at the front desk and asked her what floor we were going to meet Mr. Chase. She told us the very top floor was his office and that was where our meeting was going to be held. She directed us towards the elevator we were to use and we headed up.

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Of course it wasn't I've had this meeting scheduled for a couple of weeks now."

"We just got the mission yesterday though."

"So? I was curious who this guy was and why he was so big. So I set up a meeting with him."

"Perfect timing for SHIELD then."

"It was more than perfect they didn't want to set up their own meeting so they sent us."

"You really shouldn't badmouth SHIELD, they have eyes and ears everywhere," Natasha says speaking up.

"More like two super tattletales."

"Stark, I swear."

"Alright, you two we really don't need Natasha to screw up your face before this meeting."

"I'll get you later Stark."

Natasha tries to act all big and scary and all she ever really does is move around my tools or just steals them all so I can't tinker around at night. When the elevator arrives we step off and walk to his personal assistant's desk, she's either his personal assistant or secretary.

"Excuse me? We're here for a meeting with your boss."

"Ah, yes he just went out for lunch with his wife. He should be back any time now."

"So are you his secretary or personal assistant?"

"I'm his personal assistant but he does most of it himself or his wife does it. I really only make sure that he and his wife get at least an hour to spend each day and that if he gets here at six he leaves by five. So I'm more of a timekeeper than anything else."

"I have another question for you. Are you single?"

I make her blush and she shakes her head no.

"Wow, Stark you can't help yourself can you?"

"Of course I can."

"Well Mr. Stark your meeting is about to start soon I just got word that Mr. Chase has just arrived."

"Thanks, Sweetheart. If you ever want to work at Stark industries just give me a call and I'll pay you triple the amount you make now. Here's my number call me by the end of the week or I'll offer the job to someone else."

"I think I'll take you up on your offer. What would my new job require?"

"I need a new secretary on the bottom floor. My other one is resigning to take care of her family."

"I accept. When can I start?"

"How about next week?"

"That's perfect! Thanks so much, Mr. Stark."

"What are you thanking Mr. Stark for?" A guy asks who I'm assuming is Mr. Chase. I turn around and notice that he's not alone. He has a girl with black hair and sea green eyes hanging on his arm.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Chase and you must be Mrs. Chase."

"Yes, I am but are you going to answer my husband's question?"

"Oh, I was just offering Miss... um."

"Janice Jones."

"Miss Jones a job at Stark towers."

"Did you accept?"

"I did, I'm sorry I didn't even consult you first but he was offering me triple the pay to just be a secretary and I'm sorry."

"Janice you have no reason to be sorry for accepting a job with better pay. Especially with your son, you should take whatever would be better for the two of you. You'll always have a place here if you ever decide to come back."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Chase. You two are the best thing that has ever happened to me. No one else was willing to accept my job application when I was pregnant or help me out when my parents kicked me out."

"Come here and I've told you, don't call me Mrs. Chase. Just Percy is fine."

"Alright, Just Percy."

"Oh, haha very funny Janice."

"I thought so."

"So when do you start?"

"Next week."

"Do you want to still work here for the next few days or do you want to have your final paycheck and spend the rest of the week with your son?"

"I'd like the week off please."

"Well, you should go tell your son the news right away. Make sure to call me as soon as you get home and tell me his reaction."

"Thank you so much."

With that, she gives Percy one final hug and leaves.

"Well looks like we'll be spending more time together then."

"I'm not complaining."

"Wait, wait, wait. She has a son?"

"Yeah, she got pregnant her senior year and her parents kicked her out so she had to fend for herself. Until we found her, we were going to visit my mother when we saw her. She was frightened and in an alleyway on our way there, we took her to my mom's and she told us her story. Her boyfriend left her as soon as he found out and she's been a single mother since. Andy was just starting up Athena Architecture and so he offered her a job here to help her get back on her feet. She stayed with us until she was 18 then she moved and got her own apartment."

"We should probably start this meeting," Steve suggests breaking the silence after 'Percy's' little monologue.

"Okay, if you'll follow me," Andrew said giving Percy a kiss on her forehead. He leads us to his office and his wife sits at Janice's spot and taking over her task.

"So she has a son?"

"Yeah, Percy seemed to click with her and once Percy finds someone she likes it's really hard to get rid of her."

"So is that why you got married?" Steve asks.

"No, Percy may be an idiot sometimes but our first year of actually being a couple was literal hell. My mom didn't support my friendship with her and neither did her father. We continued being friends and eventually started dating, we were separated the first eight months and it seemed as if the world tried to keep us apart but we stuck through it and we managed to eventually get married."

"No kids?" Natasha asks.

"Not yet."

"Have you been trying for any?" I ask.

"I don't see how any of this is relevant, we should talk about why you're here."

"Well, I heard about your company is one of the best and you do it for less than most companies."

"Yeah, do you think I scam people out of their money or something?"

"No, we think that you and your wife could be potential threats," Natasha says bluntly.

"Threats? Is my assurance enough to convince you?"

"Son, you and your wife have been off and on the most wanted list before being cleared and not to mention you weren't accounted for from 7 to 12."

"We have valid reasons for all of that."

"We'd love to hear the explanation in an interrogation room."

"If we go willingly will you not handcuff us? Also be careful with Percy."

"Why's that loverboy? Unless she is pregnant?"

"Um..."

He's interrupted by Percy coming in with a big grin on her face.

"Wise Guy, the doctor just called with the results."

"That's great! I'm assuming by the look on your face the results were positive."

"Yes! They were can you believe it? I guess you were right, maybe next time let me figure it out."

"So your wife is pregnant?" I ask.

"What? How'd they know? Did you tell them?" Percy says pouting.

"No, but there's something I need to tell you."

He trails off whispering to her and they have a whisper conversation.

"We'll get through it, no matter what happens," Percy assures him and the two of them share a brief kiss.

"Alright, we'll go."

"Can I call my mom real quick though? She was expecting us for dinner and if we don't tell her she'll get worried."

"Very well," Natasha says and she calls her mom. The conversation is pretty brief and not very long especially for someone who seems to be really close with her mom.

"You know I think they're innocent, I mean no one comes willingly," I tell Steve.

"Or they could be protecting their unborn child," Natasha says.

"Can you even call it a baby though? She's probably only a few weeks along."

"At least a month and a half to two months. That's usually when most expecting mothers find out. It's usually after they skip a period or two."

"Can we wait until after the baby is born to interview them, I really don't need to deal with an emotional mother?"

"Fine, but you can explain to SHIELD why."

"Deal! Hey, you two we've decided that for now, you're innocent, just don't try and flee the country because we might need to discuss some more things."

"Okay, um thanks I guess."

With that Steve, Natasha, and I leave. That is how I got to meet two of SHIELD's supposed threats, but I knew that this wasn't going to be the last time we met them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really hoped that you enjoyed that, it was getting kind of long so I decided to end it there. I might come up with a series with genderbent Percabeth and the Avengers crossover. I hope you stick with this series. I don't know how often I'll be able to update. So updates will be kind of strange and no real pattern to them. Thanks for reading!


	3. Anthony Peters

I've been friends with Andrew Chase for two years now. He stood up to me against bullies and we've been friends ever since then. He usually goes away during the summer to a summer camp. I ask him where it's at and he always says that it's by New York and that it's for kids who have dyslexia and ADHD.

He also says that he met his 'girlfriend' there but no one has ever met her. Besides everyone just thinks that it's his way of politely turning down the other girls. He has pictures of her but even with that, the girl in the picture doesn't look like a real teenage girl she looks more like a supermodel.

"Hey Anthony, " Andrew says coming up to me.

"Hey, Andrew. Ready for today's statistics quiz?"

"We have a quiz today? Crap, I totally spaced."

"Are you okay. It's not like you to forget a quiz."

"I'm fine it's just my girlfriend came to visit over the weekend to tell me some great news, so I forgot to study. My mom is going to be so mad at me if I get anything less than a hundred."

"Mom? I thought you didn't have one?"

"I do I just don't get to see her as often."

"So this girlfriend of yours, when will I ever meet her?"

"Well she's visiting for the rest of the week, so if you wanted to come over after school you can meet her then."

"That sounds great. I'll see you after school."

"Let's meet at the front doors after school. My girlfriend's picking me up."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

After that was said and done I walked to Physics and he walked to Greek. I just hoped that this day would go pretty fast, I really wanted to meet the girl that has captured Andrew's heart and attention.

...Time Skip to the end of the School day...

As I'm waiting for Andrew to arrive I see a girl also waiting and she seems to be looking around. I'm not good with the girls mostly because most of them think me dorky or weird but I figured I could still help her find whoever she's looking for before one of the jocks approach her and start asking her out.

"Excuse me?" I ask her.

"Yes?"

"I saw you looking around and was wondering who you were looking for?"

"I'm looking for my boyfriend, he told me to meet him here after school."

"I might be able to help you. What's his name?"

"His name is Andrew. He's a brainiac and has to know everything and if you don't he has to be all smart. Also if you make a small mistake he'll make sure to point it out."

"Glad to know that you think I'm a brainiac, " Andrew says coming from behind her.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment. You can be really mean about it sometimes, Wise Guy, " she says pouting.

"No, I'm just trying to help you its not my fault if you refuse to take any of the information in, Seaweed Brain."

"So this is your girlfriend Andrew?"

"He calls you Andrew?"

"Yes to both of your questions. Percy, you know that I prefer to be called Andrew."

"Of course I know that but you let me call you Andy because you love me."

"I think I'm starting to regret it."

"Andrew! You know that's not true!"

"Whoah dude, I might not have a girlfriend but even I know not to tick off a lady."

"See Andy your friend agrees with me."

"Alright, alright. You're right I do love you, I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried."

"I love you Wise Guy."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

With that, the two of them embrace. It was actually cute to watch them. I'm glad that they have one another.

"Andrew if you don't mind I think I'll let you spend more time with your girlfriend. I don't want to take away from your guys' time."

"Anthony you can still hang out with us. Percy won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"He's sure. I would love to get to know you better besides I'm not around Andy 24/7 maybe you could give me some dirt on him that I can embarrass him."

"Well, there really isn't very much embarrassing stuff about Andrew. He doesn't get flustered. The closest thing to come to embarrassing for him was probably this morning when he forgot about a test."

"You forgot a test? I can't believe it! What would your mother say?"

"Alright enough with the dramatics Percy, let's go home."

"You got it, dude."

With that, she starts walking away and Andrew and I follow her.

"She calls you Andy and Wise Guy. That's actually kind of cute that she has nicknames for you."

"It didn't really start that way. The nicknames we gave to one another were really more to annoy one another than anything else but then we started to develop feelings for one another and then we started dating. So now the nicknames are more sentimental than anything else."

"It's still cute."

"Thanks, Anthony. I think it's cute too, especially when Andy gets an annoyed face."

"Oh if you think that's cute you should see yourself when you get tired of school work. Speaking of which you still have homework to do Percy."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. That was the agreement your mom and I made if you came down here for a week. You have to make up all of your work or she'll never let you miss a week of school again besides you have to pass all of your classes in order to go to college next year."

"Fine but can we do that after your friend leaves?"

"We can, as long as you actually do it and not distract me or yourself. If you don't do at least 10 questions on each assignment or a paragraph per essay I'll call your mom and she'll make you do it."

"Deal!"

"I'm driving home though."

"What? Why?"

"Percy you get too distracted sometimes and I really don't need you to crash my car."

"Okay."

That is how I met Andrew's girlfriend named Percy. The two of them are a match made in heaven.


End file.
